Namimori Music Academic
by ciocarlie
Summary: Petualangan Tsuna masih berlanjut, ia mencari kelompok yang bisa menerimanya sebagai anggota, apakah ia berhasil? Pairing : Side : Allx27 / AllxFem!27
1. Chapter 1

Dum-dum-dum!

Cio : hola minna! Balik lagi sama gw Ciocarlie author gaje nan abal sok melankolis karena bikin fanfic Angst mulu xP

Sayaka : senpai ga salah genre kan?

Cio : kenapa? Humor kan?

Sayaka : S-senpai bikin Humor...? APA KATA DUNIA!

Cio : lebay ih -_-" beberapa alasan kenapa gw bikin humor :

-malem-malem jam 2.30 PAGI gw nonton Glee sambil baca fanfiction dan juga mangareadernya KHR xD

-tiba-tiba gw kepikiran, gimana ya kalau char KHR ada disekolah kaya gitu? Nyanyi sambil bikin kaya suasananya sama persis lagunya (dalam kata lain kaya songfic)

Dan akhirnya, gw kepikiran bikin ini xD

Sayaka : hm... Trus pairingnya?

Cio : tergantung reader~ tapi disini dititik beratin sama Tsuna! Jadi, main pairingnya - Allx27 x3 tapi kalau mau reader boleh request adegan lain misalnya D18, 6918, XS, de el el xD

Sayaka : oke, ga pake lama dimulai sekarang!

**===S-T-A-R-T===**

Namimori Musical Academia, adalah sekolah khusus untuk melatih anak-anak yang memiliki bakat dalam hal tarik suara dan juga permainan alat-alat musik. Anak-anak berbakat dari seluruh dunia dikumpulkan untuk diasah kemampuannya lebih dalam lagi. Beberapa dari mereka yang merupakan lulusan akademia ini menjadi seorang musisi ternama.

Mungkin sekarang, kita tinggalkan saja semua yang ada diatas karena author tahu para fujoshi disini (Narator digebukin Reader) sudah mulai bosan dengan penjelasan yang dibuat author yang sebenarnya tidak berguna. (Cio :Hei!) Jadi, kita mulai saja cerita gaje nan abal ini!

**Title : **Namimori Musical Academia

**Rated :** T (Maybe Change *wat!*)

**Genre :** Humor/Romance

**Main Pairing :** Allx27 or AllxFem!27 (O_O)

**Pairing for This Chapter : **G27, 1827

**Disclaimed** :

Namimori Musical Academia © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC, Yaoi, Garing, Abal, Gender Bender (?)

Baiklah, walaupun sebenarnya semua keterangan dari judul dan lain sebagainya itu tidak terlalu penting (Cio : penting woi!) Dan hanya menghabiskan waktu saja, kita akan melihat kearah sosok lelaki imut, kecil, nan lucu dengan rambut cokelat hazelnut dan juga mata cokelatnya yang kita kenal dengan nama Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ia berjalan dan memasuki area sekolah yang ada didepannya. Dengan menggunakan seragam SMP Namimori, ia bergegas berjalan (Lah tadi katanya udah berjalan =w=") kedalam sekolahan. Dilihatnya, situasi didalam sekolahan sangat sepi. Tidak ada siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang. Yah, catat itu siswa-siswa! Itu artinya, sekolah ini memang khusus untuk laki-laki.

Dengan tampang oon nan begonya (Di Burn ma Tsuna) ia berjalan dan melihat kanan kiri bagaikan itik kehilangan induknya.

"B-bagaimana ini... A-aku harus menemukan Nii-san..."

Auh Tsuna-Tsuna...

Bagaimana kau bisa tersesat anak kucing manis? Kau bisa digrepe-grepe oleh para seme jika berkeliaran begitu saja.

"Hm, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tsuna yang mendengar suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul didalam kesunyian sekolah itu membuatnya terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang.

"A-anooo..." Tsuna dengan tampang ukeistnya yang super moe dan juga imut dan lucunya menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda itu menatap laki-laki yang ada dibelakangnya dengan wajah takut-takut. Ia menatap laki-laki yang sepertinya berusia diatasnya berambut kuning dan juga bermata kuning. Jika dilihat-lihat, ia memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Tsuna. Dan kalian pasti tahu siapa dia...

"A-ak-aku sedang mencari ruangan wakil kepala sekolah..."

"Ah, apakah kau murid baru?" Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan orang itu hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu sebelum ketua komite disiplin melihatmu..."

"E-eh terima kasih..."

"Panggil saja Giotto, siapa namamu?" Laki-laki bernama Giotto itu berjalan disamping Tsuna yang masih malu-malu mau (?) Itu.

"Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Jawab Tsuna gugup tidak menatap mata Giotto.

"Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu Tsunayoshi-kun?" Giotto hanya tertawa lepas melihat kearah Tsuna. Tsuna yang melihatnya hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah saja. "Kau datang darimana?"

"Da-dari Italia senpai..."

"Begitukah? Aku juga pernah kesana dulu..." Giotto hanya bisa tersenyum dan masih menatap Tsuna.

_Deg... Deg... Deg..._

_"Gawat, jangan sekarang..." _Tsuna hanya bisa menutup matanya dan tidak menatap wajah Giotto. Ia hanya mengikuti langkahnya dan tiba disebuah ruangan yang memiliki pintu cukup besar.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Sensei, ini aku Giotto..." Giotto mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan menunggu balasan dari yang ada didalam.

"Ah, Giotto masuk saja..."

"Ayo Tsuna..." Giotto menggiring Tsuna yang masih mengangguk dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan bersama Giotto. Didalam ruangan itu, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata biru sedang duduk dikursi yang ada didepan pintu masuk. "Aku mengantarkan murid baru sensei..."

"Hm? Sia-" laki-laki itu melihat Tsuna dan terkejut. "Tsuna-kun, kau sudah datang!" Dengan secepat kilat, laki-laki itu memeluk Tsuna yang hanya bisa terpaku dan shock melihat laki-laki itu.

"N-nii-sama... Se-sesak..." Tsuna hanya bisa mencoba untuk melepaskan laki-laki yang tadi dipanggilnya...

Nii-sama? O_o

"Anooo..." Giotto yang hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil melihat Tsuna yang sudah diambang batas antara hidup dan mati itu akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian sang wakil kepala sekolah itu sehingga melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Anda kenal Tsunayoshi-kun, Al-sensei?"

"Ia adalah sepupu jauhku Giotto...". Giotto hanya mengangguk sambil membulatkan mulutnya membentuk O.

"Baiklah Tsuna, sepertinya kau sudah mengenal Giotto jadi aku tidak perlu lagi mengenalkan namanya bukan?" Tsuna hanya mengangguk pelan. "Dia adalah ketua OSIS disini dan merangkap sebagai ketua kelompok Vongola..."

"Vongola?"

"Di Namimori ini, murid-murid dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok yang dipilih secara acak oleh semua ketua kelompok. Dan kelompok Vongola yang dipimpin oleh Giotto sendiri, adalah kelompok yang prestasinya paling membanggakan. Ada juga diperingkat kedua adalah kelompok Varia, dan yang ketiga Cavallone." Jawab Al sambil menghitung yang ia ketahui.

"Cavallone? Yang menjadi ketua..."

"Tentu saja adikku yang ceroboh itu." Al hanya tertawa pelan sambil melihat Tsuna. "Nah, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa tanyakan pada Giotto. Dan masalah kau masuk kelompok mana, walaupun kau ototou ku yang paling imut dan juga lucu, kau tetap tidak bisa menghindari test penempatan~"

"U-ukh... B-baiklah Nii-sama..." Tsuna hanya bisa mengangguk lemas sambil melihat Al.

"Baiklah, Giotto aku titip adikku oke?" Al menepuk-nepuk kepala Tsuna pelan sambil melihat Giotto. Tsunapun melihat Giotto yang mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya yang sekarang ini bermode seme itu. Dan sukses membuat Tsuna tambah memerah wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus saus tiram (jadi laper -_-").

_"N-Nii-sama... Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa menahannya..."_ Tsuna yang entah berbicara apa pada Al hanya menarik-narik lengan baju Al. Al yang mengerti itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap Giotto.

"Giotto, kau bisa kembali keruanganmu... Aku akan mengantarkan Tsuna kekelasnya nanti..." Al hanya tersenyum dan Giotto hanya bisa mengangguk bingung.

BLAM...

Suara pintu yang tertutup itu mengawali kesunyian yang ada diruangan itu.

BUM!

Asap putih tiba-tiba langsung mengepul disekitar Tsuna dan membuatnya terbatuk. "Uhuk... Uhuk... Ah, kejadian lagi..." Suara Tsuna yang tadinya cempreng (dibekuin Tsuna) tiba-tiba menjadi lebih cempreng (di zero point break).

"Tsuna, kenapa kau bisa berubah disini juga..." Al hanya menghela nafas berat dan menyilangkan tangannya. Menunggu asap itu menghilang.

Ketika asap itu menghilang, sosok Tsuna tergantikan dengan seorang perempuan berambut cokelat panjang dan ikal dengan bulu mata lentik dan warna matanya cokelat. Serta bentuk tubuh yang bisa membuat semua mata pria tertuju padanya (perasaan kaya iklan ya -_-).

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu..." Tsuna hanya bisa menutupi baju seragam Namimori yang terlalu kecil untuk dibagian -ahem- dadanya itu. "Aku tidak membawanya nii-sama bagaimana ini..."

"Hm... Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Kau tunggu saja disini dulu dan jangan kemana-mana, aku akan kembali..." Al berjalan dan membuka pintu ruangannya, keluar begitu saja meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih sibuk menutupi bagian -ahem- dadanya.

"Ugh... Aku tidak suka kelainan ini..." Tsuna hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil terduduk malu.

_"Bagaimana kalau kau sekolah ditempatku Tsuna-kun? Sekolah khusus laki-laki tidak akan mempengaruhi tubuhmu bukan?"_

_"Aku hanya khawatir kau akan dianggap aneh, setiap kali kau berdebar-debar dengan kencang tubuhmu akan bereaksi dan kau akan berubah menjadi perempuan..." _

_"Tenang saja, kelainanmu itu akan hilang ketika kau berusia 17 tahun. Jadi, selama itu kau bersekolah ditempatku oke?"_

"Ugh, padahal Nii-sama sudah mengizinkanku bersekolah disini. Kenapa aku bisa berdebar melihat Giotto-senpai sih..." Tsuna hanya menggumam sendiri.

...

Tiba-tiba suara alunan biola terdengar dari dekat ruangan wakil kepala sekolah itu. Tsuna yang mendengarnya benar-benar terkesima akan permainannya.

"Permainan yang indah..."

Dan tanpa sadar, ia berjalan keluar menuju kesebuah ruangan yang tepat berada disebelah ruangan wakil kepala sekolah itu. Ia mengintip dari sela pintu yang terbuka itu dan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang memainkannya sambil menatap keluar.

_"Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggunya..."_

Tsuna (masih sosok perempuan) hanya tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk melihat keluar jendela yang ada didepan ruangan itu. Suara alunan biola itu masih terdengar ditelinga Tsuna dan membuatnya terhanyut dan tanpa sadar menyanyikannya. Tentu saja dengan suara perempuannya.

_(Music Start! XD Endless Love by Lionel Richie)_

_My first love,_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

_And I..._

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do..._

_===NMA===_

Mendengar suara merdu dari luar, laki-laki yang memainkan biola itu hanya diam dan menghentikan permainannya. Ia berjalan dan melihat kearah depan ruangannya. Menemukan sosok Tsuna (masih dalam wujud perempuan) itu sedang menyanyi.

_"Kenapa ada perempuan disekolah ini?" _Dan benar, kalian ingat sekolah itu khusus untuk laki-laki! Ia segera menghampirinya. _"Suaranya indah..."_

_And your eyes..._

Niat awal ingin memarahi, laki-laki itu malah ikut terbawa suasana dan juga suara Tsuna.

_**Your eyes, your eyes...**_

_**They tell me how much you care**_

_**Ooh yes, you will always be**_

_**My endless love...**_

Tsuna yang terkejut mendengar suara laki-laki yang tidak pernah ia dengar langsung menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia menatap kearah laki-laki itu.

"..." Sejenak laki-laki itu hanya terdiam, masih terpana oleh suara Tsuna yang indah nan merdu (lebay). Tetapi ia segera sadar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang 180 derajat berbeda dari yang tadi. "Hei kau herbivore..." Laki-laki itu menatap Tsuna dengan dingin. "Kenapa ada perempuan yang berani masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah..."

_"Crap!" _Tsuna yang entah sejak kapan sok-sok pake bahasa inggris hanya bisa terdiam mematung. Menatap laki-laki berambut raven yang ada didepannya._ "Aku lupa, aku masih belum kembali ke wujud semula!"_

"I-itu aku-" tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus dengan kencangnya menyibakkan rambut panjang milik Tsuna. Karena mengenai hidung, Tsuna merasa gatal dan ingin bersin saat itu. _"T-tidak sekarang, gawat!"_

"M-maafkan aku, aku akan pergi!" Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan laki-laki yang sekarang hanya bisa bengong melihatnya.

"Wanita itu..."

_===NMA===_

HATCHI!

Berada dibawah tangga menuju kelantai dua, Tsuna bersin dan menyebabkan asap putih itu muncul lagi. Dan tubuhnya kembali seperti semula.

"Aaah! Awal yang buruk disini..." Tsuna hanya bisa menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Ia melihat sekitarnya dan memastikan tidak ada lagi orang yang melihatnya.

"Oya-oya... Kenapa masih ada murid disini?"

_===NMA===_

Cio : gimana? ^w^

Sayaka : wuih, Hiba... Hiba main Biola!

Cio : soalnya... Academia itukan musti bakat dibidang musik atau nyanyi +-+

Sayaka : lah, Hibakah tadi suaranya bagus O_O

Cio : aha, itu ntar ada alasan tersendiri~

Tsuna : t-trus kenapa aku... *blush* jadi perempuan?

Cio : iya Tsu-kun~ kamu disini itu hermaprodit! *tampang tanpa dosa* jadi, gender asli kamu ga jelas. Pertama cowo, kalau kamu lagi berdebarnya itu berlebihan bakal berubah jadi cewe, nah kalau bersin bakal jadi cowo lagi xD

Sayaka : dimana gw pernah baca itu...

Cio : gw juga ngerasa pernah denger tapi lupa dimana -_-"

Tsuna : a-ada Giotto-san ya?

Cio : kan udah dibilang Allx27 ^w^ jadi~ Giotto bahkan guardian Vongola primo juga bakal nongol!

Sayaka : emang... Senpai ga kewalahan kalau charnya sebanyak itu? -_-"

Cio : ga juga, kan ntar dibagi-bagi~

Sayaka : trus... Ada char namanya Al?

Cio : Alfonso Cavallone~ OC gw yang jadi Primo Cavallone ^w^ jadinya~ gw bikin deh xD

Oh iya minna! Boleh minta request loh xD request lagu+pairing yang nyanyi~

Judul Lagu :

Pairing :

Boleh lagu barat, Indo, Jepang, boleh lagu lucu, sedih, atau romantis! Kaya tadi :

Judul Lagu : endless Love

Pairing : 1827

Disini bisa dibilang jadi kaya song fic begono, cman ini sepenggal-sepenggal doang :o

Cio : oke~ sekarang silahkan... REVIEW MINNA!


	2. Chapter 2

KHR © Amano Akira

—

** Namimori Music Academy **

_ —Welcome to the Namimori—_

Allx27 / AllxFem!27

Main Pairing :

6927/fem!27, D18, 8059, CA, GioxCozart, DaexEle.

Romance/Humor

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi

—

** Test | 2**

—

"Oya, kenapa masih ada murid disini?"

Mata cokelatnya langsung menuju keasal suara—dibelakangnya. Seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan model nanas tampak berada dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum. Mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Tsuna, ia berjalan dan mendekati Tsuna—jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat dan sialnya membuat jantung Tsuna berdetak keras lagi.

"A—ano, aku..."

"Ya?" Menunggu jawaban, tetapi tersenyum dan berada dalam jarak dan posisi yang sama.

"A—aku tersesat..."

"Oya? Kau dari asrama mana?"

Tsuna hanya menggeleng—tentu saja, ia baru saja masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan sudah ada banyak peristiwa saat itu membuatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tersesat—tidak tahu harus kemana bahkan untuk menemui 'nii-sama'nya ataupun 'nii-san'nya.

"Oh, kau murid baru eh?"

"Begitulah—"

"Kalau begitu kuantar kau keruangan kepala sekolah," jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum—Tsuna yang mendengar itu langsung senang karena ada yang membantu.

"Terima kasih—" menundukkan kepalanya, dan menatap kearah pemuda yang ada didepannya. Dengan senyuman innocent dan mautnya itu sukses membuat pemuda berambut nanas itu wajahnya memerah seketika. Sementara Tsuna—mungkin kalau diibaratkan di manga atau anime itu, digambarkan ada tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya.

"K—kufufu, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi—salam kenal!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Tsuna dan—

Cup!

"Hati-hati jika menunjukkan senyuman itu ditempat ini—" satu ciuman di pipi langsung mendarat diwajah Tsuna membuat pemuda itu mematung sementara sang pelaku hanya ber 'kufufufu' ria, "—ayo, kita keruangan kakek tua itu..."

"Ma—maafkan aku!" Dengan cepat Tsuna berlari dengan wajah memerah, meninggalkan pemuda berambut nanas itu karena jantungnya sudah berdetak tak menentu lagi.

"Oya, oya—murid yang menarik..."

—Namimori Music Academy—

"Dua kali dalam sehari, lebih parah lagi ini hari pertamaku—benar-benar sial," berada diruangan kesehatan dan terisak kecil ketika Tsuna kembali menjadi sosok perempuannya. Ia memang tidak pernah suka menjadi sosok keduanya ini, "apa sebaiknya aku tidak jadi saja masuk sekolah ini..."

"Kenapa ada perempuan disini—" suara yang asing terdengar itu membuat Tsuna tersentak, menatap kearah belakangnya menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut silver yang memiliki mata hijau tosca, "—kau..."

"A—aku bukan, ini bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan—" gelagapan dan mencoba menjelaskan pada pemuda yang ada didepannya sekarang.

"Hayato—kau ada didalam?"

Dan lagi-lagi suara pria yang berasal dari pintu masuk mengagetkan Tsuna. Mencoba untuk kabur—karena sepertinya itu adalah guru disini dan kalau sampai ketahuan ia bisa mencemarkan nama kakak angkatnya.

...

"Kemari—" pemuda itu menarik tangan Tsuna, membawanya kesebuah ranjang disana—menidurkannya dan menyembunyikan keberadaan Tsuna. Tsuna tidak bisa melihat apapun selain tubuh pemuda itu yang memeluknya dan juga selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hayato—kau bolos lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu dokter mesum—sudahlah, aku ingin tidur lagi," melirik dari sudut pundaknya, pemuda bernama Hayato itu tetap memeluk Tsuna dibalik selimutnya.

_'Hayato? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya—' _

Setelah beberapa perdebatan panjang dari kedua belah pihak, akhirnya terdengar langkah panjang dan pada akhirnya terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Kesunyian langsung melanda ruangan itu, setelah tiba-tiba selimut yang menutupi Tsuna terbuka. Membuka mata ketika cahaya menyilaukan yang sebelumnya tertutupi oleh selimut, Tsuna menatap kearah pemuda itu.

"Ah—terima kasih..."

"Juudaime—akhirnya kau datang juga," setelah pemuda itu dan Tsuna bangkit, lagi-lagi ia dikagetkan dengan pelukan erat dari pemuda itu—yang dikenalnya tadi dipanggil Hayato. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, dan mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ma—maaf..."

"Ah, maafkan aku Juudaime—aku tidak sopan memeluk anda tiba-tiba!" Pemuda itu melepaskan dan membungkukkan badannya kedepan Tsuna berkali-kali. Walaupun tidak kenal—jika Tsuna diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja ia akan merasa tidak enak. Mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda didepannya, sebelum tiba-tiba suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar.

"Kau disini rupanya Tsuna—"

"Al-nii-sama—" menghela nafas ketika ia menemukan satu-satunya orang yang dikenal—dan diingat, karena sepertinya pemuda bernama Hayato itu mengenalnya dan ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Ia segera berjalan dan menghampiri Al.

"Untung saja Gokudera-kun yang menemukanmu—" Al tersenyum melihat Gokudera yang berdecak seperti tidak suka dengan pemuda berambut hitam, kepala sekolah muda itu, "—cium ini, kau akan kembali seperti semula," memberikan botol merica dan meminta Tsuna untuk menciumn baunya agar bersin.

Hatchi!

Dan sukses—Tsuna kembali ketubuh asalnya, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata cokelat. Tetapi, siapa pemuda bernama Gokudera dan ternyata Al juga membiarkan Gokudera melihat perubahan Tsuna. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tahu tentang 'kelainan' Tsuna yaitu Al kakak angkatnya, kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal, dan pelayan yang ada dirumah Al.

"Kau ingat Gokudera Hayato Tsuna?"

Melihat kearah pemuda berambut perak itu—yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"Ti—tidak, maafkan aku..."

"Oi kakek tua, kenapa Juudaime—" Gokudera menoleh kearah Al (yang entah kenapa dipanggil dengan nama kakek tua sejak tadi) dengan nada protes dan tatapan bingung, "—apa yang terjadi selama 10 tahun ini?"

"Aku akan memberitahukanmu nanti," Al menghela nafas, mengacak rambut hitamnya itu sambil menutup sebelah matanya, "baiklah, yang aku ingin lakukan sekarang adalah mengantar Tsuna 'dengan selamat' sampai di kelasnya."

"Tidak usah kau suruhpun akan kulakukan—ayo Juudaime!" Menarik tangan Tsuna, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutinya.

—Namimori Music Academy—

"Jadi bagian sekolah ini dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, tetapi kita akan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa dan akan terbagi ketika jam pelajaran sudah usai," Gokudera berjalan mengelilingi koridor bersama dengan Tsuna sambil menerangkan beberapa peraturan dan ruangan yang ada disana, "mungkin kakek tua itu sudah menerangkan kalau beberapa kelompok disini ada 3 yang cukup terkenal—Vongola, Cavallone, dan Varia. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini mulai muncul beberapa kelompok yang cukup kuat, misalkan Millefiore..."

"La—Lalu, kau masuk kelompok mana Gokudera-kun?"

"Ahahaha—sebenarnya, etto Juudaime—aku masuk kelompok Vongola," tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "itupun karena bakka ototou yang menyuruhku untuk masuk kelompok itu..."

"Tetapi kau hebat karena bisa masuk kelompok itu, pasti kau sangat hebat—" Tsuna tersenyum semanis mungkin yang tentu saja tidak ia sadari, membuat pemuda berambut perak didepannya bersemu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ti—tidak sehebat itu Juudaime, hanya kebetulan saja—" Gokudera mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan berjalan kearah kelas mereka, "—kelas kita sama, dan setelah jam istirahat mungkin anda bisa melihat persyaratan untuk masuk kedalam kelompok. Dan meskipun Juudaime adalah adik angkat kakek tua itu, anda harus ikut dalam sebuah team dalam kurun waktu selama 3 hari."

"Ti—tiga hari, apakah bisa?"

"Aku yakin Juudaime pasti bisa!" Gokudera tampak menyemangati Tsuna dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di kelas, "nah ini kelas kita—maaf terlambat sen—"

BANG!

Sebuah peluru tampak beberapa mili berada disamping pipi kanan Gokudera, membuat sang korban berdiri mematung dengan wajah pucat. Sementara Tsuna tampak memucat tetapi langsung mendekati Gokudera.

"Gokudera Hayato—sejak kapan kelasku memberikan kompensasi terhadap murid yang terlambat," seorang pria yang memakai jas hitam dan topi fedora tampak menatap Gokudera dan Tsuna dari balik bayangan topi fedoranya.

"Ma—maaf Reborn-sensei, Al-sensei menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan murid baru," menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali kearah guru bernama Reborn itu. Sementara Reborn menatap kearah Tsuna yang langsung mematung melihat tatapan Reborn.

"Jadi—kemari dan perkenalkan namamu..."

"Ba—baiklah sensei," Tsuna berjalan kedepan kelas dan menuliskan namanya di papan tulis, "na—namaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, kalian bisa memanggilku Tsuna. Dan—aku tinggal di Italia sejak berusia 6 tahun. Salam kenal..."

"Namaku adalah Reborn—dan aku adalah wali kelas disini, sekaligus guru penanggungjawab dari kelompok Vongola," Reborn tersenyum dingin sambil menatap Tsuna, "kau bisa menemuiku kalau kau berminat untuk masuk kedalam kelompok Vongola. Tetapi—jangan harap kau bisa masuk dengan mudah..."

Tsuna bisa mendengar tawa kecil dari Reborn, yang malah membuatnya merinding.

"Baiklah, kau duduk disebelah Yamamoto Takeshi—" Reborn menunjuk kearah bangku yang ada didekat Gokudera dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek tampak mengangkat tangannya sambil tertawa. Sementara Gokudera tampak akan protes jika Reborn tidak memberikannya death glare terbaik yang ia miliki. Tsuna mengangguk, berjalan kearah Yamamoto dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Yamamoto Takeshi—Yoroshiku, Tsuna!"

"Oi, jangan sok akrab dengan Juudaime!" Gokudera yang tepat duduk di belakang Tsuna tampak akan ribut dengan Yamamoto sebelum Reborn menembakkan satu peluru lagi yang menancap di antara Gokudera dan juga Tsuna.

—Namimori Music Academy—

"Jadi—sebaiknya aku mencari kelompok mana lagi," Tsuna hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah daftar kelompok yang ada di kertas itu, dan juga peta yang menunjukkan tempat dimana markas kelompok musik itu berada. Sudah beberapa kelompok yang ia temui, tetapi tidak ada yang menerimanya karena tidak bisa memainkan alat musik apapun, "seharusnya aku menolak ajakan Al-nii-san untuk masuk kesekolah ini. Yang tersisa hanya 4 kelompok tertinggi disekolah ini—Vongola, Cavallone, Millefiore, Varia..."

...

"Mana mungkin aku bisa masuk—"

"Tsuna?" Suara yang tampak familiar itu langsung membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan seorang pria berambut kuning dengan mata cokelat, mirip dengan sang kepala sekolah muda.

"Dino-san, kenapa ada disini?"

"Tentu saja karena fratello mengatakan kau ada disini, bagaimana sudah dapat kelompok yang bagus?" Pemuda bernama Dino itu tampak tersenyum dan merangkul leher Tsuna. Tsuna hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas pasrah, "kudengar kau tidak ingin masuk kelompok Cavallone—padahal aku akan menerimamu dengan senang hati Tsuna..."

"Tidak—aku tidak ingin merepotkan All-nii-sama dan Dino-san," menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah peta sebelum berhenti disebuah ruangan yang tertulis di peta sebagai Varia, "disini Varia?"

Dengan cepat Dino menghalangi Tsuna yang akan akan masuk kedalam ruangan Varia itu.

"Eh, ada apa Dino-san?"

"Se—sepertinya itu ide buruk, untukmu masuk kedalam kelompok Varia," Dino tampak tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Tsuna tampak memiringkan kepalanya dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya sebelum tiba-tiba suara benda pecah terdengar—membuat Dino dan juga Tsuna terkejut. Membuka pintu sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"VOOOI! Untuk apa itu!" Pemuda berambut perak panjang tampak berteriak kearah pemuda lainnya yang berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna merah.

"Diamlah scum—itu untuk kau yang salah mengambil nada satu oktaf," dengan tatapan tajam, menatap kearah pemuda berambut perak panjang itu.

"Shishishi, sepertinya Squally kena marah lagi oleh boss," pemuda berambut kuning dengan poni yang menutupi matanya dan tiara berada diatas kepalanya tampak sedang duduk dengan beberapa orang yang ada disana—hanya menatap kearah pemuda berambut hitam dan juga pemuda berambut perak panjang itu bertengkar.

"E—etto Dino-san?"

"Xanxus memang sangat ketat dengan seleksi masuknya, suaramu salah sedikit—kau bisa berakhir dengan luka akibat lemparan Xanxus," tertawa datar, Dino menatap Tsuna yang langsung berface palm ria mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu tinggal Millefiore dan juga Vongola—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, mengintip ruangan Varia kau harus membayarnya—" suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dibelakang Tsuna dan Dino membuat mereka tanpa sengaja mendorong pintu didepan mereka hingga terbuka lebar, membuat semua member Varia menoleh dan menatap Tsuna.

...

"Cavallone—apa yang kau lakukan disini," pemuda berambut perak panjang itu menatap dengan tatapan tajam dan kesal kearah Dino.

"A—ahahaha, Squallo—aku hanya mengantarkan Tsuna untuk berjalan-jalan," jawab Dino, membuat Squallo menatap kearah Tsuna yang ada disampingnya, "ia murid baru disini..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mengetestnya—"

"Tidak perlu, baiklah aku harus melanjutkan perjalanan kami, sampai jumpa Squallo!" Dengan segera menarik tangan Tsuna mencoba untuk membawanya keluar secepat kilat.

...

"Apa-apaan dia—"

"Tsunayoshi—Sawada," Squallo menatap kearah Xanxus yang menatap pintu dimana Dino dan Tsuna menghilang menyisakan sosok sang guru yang memakai tudung berwarna indigo, "sampah itu—"

—Namimori Music Academy—

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu setelah ini," Dino menatap kearah Tsuna ketika mereka berjalan ditengah koridor sekolah (yang sangat besar) itu, "banyak sekali laporan yang harus kukerjakan setelah ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa Dino-san," dengan senyuman inosen nan uke andalan Tsuna, yang tentu tidak disadarinya sudah menyebar disekitarnya saat itu, "aku akan berkeliling sendiri—lagipula aku punya peta letak-letaknya bukan?"

"Ugh—" Dino tampak menahan diri sebelum akhirnya memeluk Tsuna dengan eratnya, "—kalau saja tugasku tidak menumpuk, aku akan menemani adikku yang manis ini...maafkan aku Tsuna!"

"Ti—tidak apa Dino-san, sungguh..."

"Ba—baiklah, kalau begitu—kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja Al atau aku." Dino tersenyum kearah Tsuna dan melepaskan pelukannya sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi Tsuna. Tsuna hanya menghela nafas dan melihat kearah sekitarnya—tujuannya saat ini adalah Millefiore dan juga Vongola.

"Kalau tidak salah disini," Tsuna menatap sebuah pintu disana, peta menunjukkan kalau itu adalah ruangan kelompok Millefiore, "semoga saja orang-orang disini lebih normal..."

Mengetuk pintu sambil menghela nafas berat, sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang perempuan berambut hitam cukup panjang dengan tanda bintang ada di bawah mata kirinya.

"Ada apa?" Perempuan itu tersenyum, Tsuna hanya menatapnya sebelum menghela nafas—sepertinya kali ini ia bertemu orang yang cukup normal.

"E—etto, aku murid pindahan—dan ingin mencoba masuk kedalam kelompok Millefiore," Tsuna tampak gugup melihat senyuman perempuan itu yang bisa dikatakan sangat manis. Perempuan itu menatap dari atas kebawah Tsuna, mengamati dengan teliti sebelum menggenggam kedua tangan Tsuna. Diam—menutup matanya seakan sedang merasakan sesuatu yang ada didalam diri Tsuna.

"A—ano?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba untuk bernyanyi atau memainkan alat musik?" Tanya perempuan itu sambil membuka matanya dan tersenyum lebar kearah Tsuna.

"A—aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, dan masalah alat musik..." Tsuna menatap perempuan itu dengan ragu-ragu. Terdiam sejenak—perempuan itu tersenyum dan menarik lembut tangan Tsuna menuju kedalam ruangan. Membawanya ke salah satu alat musik yang ada disana—sebuah piano klasik berwarna hitam.

"Perhatikan baik-baik," perempuan itu meletakkan tangannya diatas tuts piano, memainkan sebuah nada cepat yang tampak halus—membutuhkan sebuah skill dan juga pengalaman untuk memainkannya, dapat dilihat dari betapa rumitnya not balok yang ada didepannya. Terkesima—Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengarkan permainan itu, "bagaimana?"

...

"E—eh, aku harus memainkan itu?"

"Untukmu? Begitulah—" tersenyum polos sementara Tsuna tampak bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya.

_ 'Apa maksudnya untukku?' _

"A—akan kucoba," mengangguk ragu, perempuan itu tersenyum dan berdiri—menjauh dari piano itu untuk mempersilahkan Tsuna memainkannya. Tsuna sendiri tampak menghela nafas panjang, menutup matanya sejenak mengingat semua cara dan juga not yang dimainkan. Membuka matanya, tangannya bergerak diatas tuts piano itu dengan lincah dan juga seirama dengan apa yang dimainkan perempuan itu tadi. Cara bermain—tempo, dan juga nada bermainnya.

Perempuan itu terdiam melihat bagaimana lihainya Tsuna memainkan itu, hingga not terakhir terdengar dan permainan berhenti untuk menciptakan keheningan.

"Kau hebat—bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mendapatkan kelompokmu?"

"I—itu karena mereka hanya mengetestku langsung bernyanyi, dan mereka langsung menggagalkanku, mungkin karena wajahku juga tidak meyakinkan—bagaimanapun aku sering diejek dame oleh teman-temanku..."

"Aku ingin sekali kau masuk kedalam kelompok Millefiore—Uni pasti akan senang, tetapi dimana dia disaat seperti ini. Byakuran-kun juga—" menghela nafas berat dan menatap kearah Tsuna, "—maaf Tsunayoshi, Byakuran-kun dan Uni sedang pergi selama 1 bulan, jadi—aku tidak bisa meluluskanmu begitu saja..."

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, uhm..."

"Aria—aku adalah penanggungjawab kelompok Millefiore, berbeda dengan kelompok lainnya—kami memiliki dua ketua dan satu wakil." Aria menatap Tsuna sambil tersenyum, tetapi kemudian menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, "yah—Gamma juga ikut dengan Uni, aku tidak bisa apapun..."

"Tidak apa Aria-sensei—aku akan mencari kelompok lainnya," Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tenang, "bagaimanapun terima kasih karena sudah memujiku..."

"Tsunayoshi—bagaimana kalau kau coba untuk masuk ke Vongola?"

"E—eh, tapi apa aku bisa?" Mengetahui kalau Vongola merupakan kelompok peringkat pertama disekolah itu, membuatnya sedikit ragu. Aria menatapnya sebelum memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajah Tsuna di tubuhnya, membuat Tsuna bersemu merah.

"Kau pasti bisa, mereka bukan seperti kelompok lainnya—lagipula dengan kemampuanmu aku yakin 99% kau akan masuk," jawab Aria sambil menyemangati Tsuna.

"Lalu 1%nya?"

"Y—yah selalu ada kemungkinan terburuk kan?" Mengalihkan pandangannya Aria tidak menatap Tsuna yang langsung bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Aria-sensei—aku akan berusaha!" Tsuna berlari kearah luar ruangan sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Aria yang membalasnya juga.

...

Suasana tempat itu menjadi hening, Aria tampak berjalan untuk memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam.

"Seperti yang kau katakan Tsunayoshi-kun memiliki bakat yang sangat hebat," Aria tersenyum kearah seseorang yang duduk di kursi teh sambil menikmati espressonya. Tersenyum dan menatap Aria dibalik topi fedoranya, Reborn mendengus pelan sambil meletakkan cangkirnya kembali.

"Aku yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu Aria, bagaimanapun aku akan memasukkannya kedalam kelompok Vongola..."

"Aku mengerti kok—tetapi, rahasianya itu pasti akan menyusahkannya jika berada di Vongola," menghela nafas berat dan menatap kearah Reborn yang masih tersenyum.

"Menggunakan ramalanmu lagi, Aria?"

"Tidak adil kalau yang mengetahui itu hanya kau bukan—" mengedipkan matanya dan duduk didepan Reborn, menikmati secangkir teh yang ada didepannya, "tetapi yang tidak ia tahu—sepertinya akan banyak masalah yang akan dihadapinya. Tetapi, jika ia menghadapinya dengan senyuman semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

"Kuharap juga begitu—"

Tsuna yang berjalan ditengah lorong tampak mencoba mencari dimana tempat terakhir yang bisa ia temui itu. Tetapi—tiba-tiba ia sadar akan sesuai yang seharusnya sedaritadi ia sadari.

"Tunggu—bagaimana Aria-sensei bisa tahu namaku?"

—Namimori Music Academy—

Suara alunan piano tampak terdengar diruangan itu. Seorang pemuda berambut perak—Gokudera Hayato tampak memainkannya sambil melihat sebuah kertas didepannya. Alunannya tampak merdu hingga sebuah bagian tampak sedikit sumbang membuatnya menghentikan permainan itu. Bukan hanya karena not yang ia baca, tetapi suara seperti alat musik perkusi yang dimainkan membuat konsentrasinya terpecah.

"Hayato—kau salah memainkannya," tampak seseorang duduk didekat Gokudera, memiliki wajah yang mirip hanya warna rambut dan matanya yang berbeda, "dibagian ini harusnya kau naikkan menjadi C Mayor..."

"Itu susah bakka, kau kira memainkan not berubah-ubah itu mudah!"

"Hoo? Jadi kau menyerah?" Tersenyum sinis sambil menatap kearah Goku, membuat pemuda itu kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dan bisakah kau hentikan permainanmu sementara aku sedang berlatih untuk pertunjukan kita selanjutnya, 'senpai'!" Tampak kesal, menatap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan sebuah plester di hidungnya yang sedaritadi memainkan alat musik perkusi itu.

"Tetapi aku juga sedang berlatih Gokudera..."

"Jangan salahkan Knuckle yang memainkan drumnya kalau kau memang susah untuk mendapatkan konsentrasi penuh," menghela nafas panjang, pemuda berambut merah itu tampak menatap Gokudera, "kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Hayato!"

"Jangan bermimpi G, suatu hari aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Kita lihat saja..."

"Hei G, sebagai catatan—ini bukan sekedar drum, tetapi Repinique, semacam drum dari Brazil—" tersenyum tenang meskipun ia bisa melihat kilatan cahaya diantara kedua pria didepannya itu.

"Apapun namanya, drum tetaplah drum—kau memainkannya tidak ada bedanya..."

"Tentu saja berbeda, alat musik ini dimainkan dengan stick disatu tangannya dan satunya hanya memainkannya dengan tangan kosong, bahannya saja berbeda—!"

"Ya-ya—aku tidak tertarik dengan alat musik itu," G tampak tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Knuckle.

"Permisi—" ketukan pintu kecil terdengar sebelum Tsuna yang tampak ragu untuk masuk terlihat disana, "—maaf mengganggu..."

"Eh, Juudaime! Ada apa kemari?"

"A—aku tidak menemukan kelompok yang tepat Gokudera-kun, dan aku ingin mencoba test disini jika memang—tidak mengganggu..." Tsuna melihat kearah G dan Knuckle yang hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Tentu saja boleh, lagipula menyenangkan kalau Juudaime bisa masuk kedalam kelompok Vongola," Gokudera tampak bersemangat dengan kedatangan Tsuna membuatnya hanya bersweatdrop ria, "atau aku akan mengatakan pada ketua untuk langsung memasukkan anda?"

"Ti—tidak Gokudera-kun, jangan seperti itu..."

"Kau bisa bernyanyi?" Suara G membuat Tsuna menoleh untuk menemukan sosoknya yang menatap kearah Tsuna dengan tatapan tajam. Tsuna hanya menggeleng pelan, "bagaimana dengan menggubah lagu? Memainkan alat musik?"

"U—uhm, aku akan mencobanya tetapi—aku tidak yakin bisa memenuhi test kalian..."

"Baiklah—pilih salah satu dari semua alat musik disini, dan mainkan..." Tsuna melihat kearah beberapa alat musik yang ada disana. Jumlah yang banyak, dari yang ia kenal hingga yang tidak ia kenal. Memilih mana yang bisa ia coba mainkan—pada akhirnya ia mengambil salah satu alat musik, biola.

"A—aku akan mencoba ini..."

"Baiklah, mainkan..."

"H—hai," menaruh biola di bahunya, diam sejenak dan menutup matanya—ia mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang ia lihat pagi tadi—ketika melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu memainkan biola di salah satu sisi lorong Nami-chuu.

Mendengar melodi yang sama—merdu dan juga tampak menunjukkan pemainnya sangat mahir menggunakannya, membuat semua orang diruangan itu terdiam. Dan ketika permainan selesaipun, Tsuna hanya bisa menemukan keheningan dan tatapan yang hanya tertuju kearahnya.

"E—Etto..."

"Ka—Kau hebat Juudaime! Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat pandai memainkannya!" Gokudera memegang erat bahu Tsuna, sedikit mengguncangkannya.

"Ya—kau tampak seperti profesional, bahkan cara bermainmu yang ekstrim itu sangat mirip dengan Hibari," Knuckle tampak sangat bersemangat menatap kearah Tsuna yang wajahnya memerah karena dipuji, "kau pasti sudah lama mempelajarinya!"

"A—aku baru melihatnya tadi pagi, karena kukira musiknya sangat indah—aku hanya mencoba untuk menirunya," Tsuna menggaruk kepala belakangnya, dan lagi-lagi tidak ada respon dari tiga orang pemuda didepannya, "a—apakah ada yang salah?"

"Apakah sebelumnya anda pernah memainkan biola Juudaime?"

"Bahkan menyentuhnyapun tidak pernah," Tsuna menggeleng.

"Lalu lagu itu?"

"Aku baru mendengarnya tadi pagi..."

...

"Jadi, kalian sudah melihat kemampuannya bukan?" Suara yang asing terdengar itu membuat semuanya menatap kearah sumber suara untuk menemukan pria yang memakai topi fedora di ambang pintu.

"Reborn-san?"

"Namanya adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, sering dipanggil sebagai Dame-Tsuna. Adik angkat dari Alfonso Cavallone dan Dino Cavallone. Memiliki sifat ceroboh, tidak punya keahlian apapun selama ini—tidak ada riwayat tentang pendidikan musik yang khusus, memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki," semua yang dibacakan oleh Reborn seakan menjadi pisau yang menusuk punggung Tsuna. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membantah karena memang benar apa yang dikatakan Reborn, "tetapi—tidak banyak yang tahu tentang bakatnya. Kau bisa memainkan alat musik dengan hanya sekali melihat seseorang memainkannya bukan?"

"Be—begitulah, tetapi aku cepat melupakannya begitu hari berganti," Tsuna tampak sedikit panik dan berharap itu tidak mengurangi apa yang dipandang oleh Reborn sebagai kelebihannya.

...

"Jadi—tidak masalah bukan kalau ia masuk kedalam kelompok ini?"

"Aku tidak masalah—tetapi kita harus mengabarkan pada—"

"Aku tidak masalah," suara yang asing terdengar itu lagi-lagi menarik perhatian semuanya. Dan ketika menoleh menemukan Giotto yang tersenyum kearah semuanya, "aku sudah mendengar semuanya kok..."

_ 'A—Aku lupa kalau Giotto-senpai adalah ketuanya!' _Tsuna berteriak didalam hatinya, menatap kearah Giotto yang tersenyum kearahnya, membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi, _'Ti—tidak, jangan sekarang Tsuna!'_

"Kufufu—sepertinya ada yang menarik lagi disini?" Sosok lainnya tampak muncul, seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan gaya nanas yang mencium Tsuna tadi, "oya? Murid baru tadi?"

_ 'H—Hieee! Kenapa ada orang itu!'_ Tsuna tampak terkejut dan pemuda itu mendekatinya dan membuatnya terpaksa mundur hingga menyentuh dinding dibelakangnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi eh—Tsunayoshi-kun?" Berbisik didepan telinga Tsuna, membuat wajahnya memerah dan kali ini detaknya tampak semakin keras, "namaku Rokudo Mukuro, salam kenal~!"

"Ma—Maaf, permisi senpai..." Menundukkan kepalanya sebelum berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, Tsuna tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi untuk menahan debarannya. Ketika sampai dikamar mandi yang ada di jarak cukup jauh, tubuhnya sudah berubah kembali menjadi perempuan.

"Ba—Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan di kelompok itu kalau bertemu mereka berdua sedikit saja membuatku berubah!" Sementara Tsuna meratapi nasibnya, di ruangan Vongola, semuanya tampak bingung dengan sikap Tsuna tadi.

"Aku mendengar suara biola tadi," suara lainnya terdengar untuk memunculkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang muncul dalam keadaan mengantuk, "siapa yang memainkannya?"

"Anggota baru—Sawada Tsunayoshi," jawab Mukuro sambil tersenyum kearah pemuda itu, sementara pemuda itu hanya terdiam, "ada apa Kyouya-kun?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Herbivore, aku hanya bingung—bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui lagu, yang hanya diketahui olehku dan juga kalian semua..."

...

"Mungkin ia mendengarnya?"

"Tidak mungkin—aku baru memberikan lagu itu pada Hibari untuk ia pelajari karena notnya masih khusus untuk biola saja..."

"Apakah saat Kyouya memainkannya ada orang lain yang mendengarnya?"

"Tidak ada—hanya aku sendiri..." Hibari menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sementara semuanya disibukkan dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan, Hibari tampak mengingat sesuatu.

_ 'Kecuali, perempuan itu—' _

...

"Tidak mungkin—bagaimanapun dia laki-laki," tampak membuang kemungkinan itu, Hibari menguap sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya menuju keatas sofa untuk tidur.

—

**—To Be Continue—**

—

Cio : hehehe—

*krik* *krik*

Cio : ...

...

Cio : gomeeen, minna—me telat banget update, dan ga bisa ngabulin request di review! Karena ngestuck sama cerita + lagu *yang rata2 ga tau gimana* me ga jadi deh pake request!

...

Cio : y—yah masalah Tuna versi cowo, dia emang punya suara sumbang. Tapi, dia itu bisa dibilang jenius karena bisa mainin semua alat musik kalau dia ngeliat cara mainnya walau hanya sekali :D

...

Cio : ke—kenapa sepi ;_; ya udah deh, minta review ya! Dx

All : ngarep lo! *lempar bata*

Cio : gyaaa!


End file.
